deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai
Plozalcachaz= Mordecai & Rigby VS. Gumball & Darwin is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz (idea by BloodySoda) featuring Mordecai & Rigby from Regular Show against Gumball & Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball. Description Regular Show VS. The Amazing World of Gumball! These two duos may look like your average citizens, but there's a lot more to them! Which set of best friends will survive a battle to the death? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, the most destructive of people can come from the least likely of people to do so. Boomstick: And they might have their best friend coming along with the ride. Wiz: Like Mordecai & Rigby, the slacking groundskeepers. Boomstick: And Gumball & Darwin, the cat and fish duo of Elmore. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mordecai & Rigby *cue Loverboys - Working for the Weekends* Wiz: Meeting at a really young age, only child Mordecai and elder sibling Rigby quickly became friends. Boomstick: Making an unbreakable bromance that it's nearly rare to see only one of them. Wiz: The two then set their sights on a university called Collage U, but neither of them got in because they slacked off. Boomstick: So what do you do when your preferred school rejects you? For Mordecai and Rigby, it was to get jobs as groundskeepers at a park called...the park. Wiz: Despite looking like average citizens, Mordecai and Rigby are more dangerous then you think. Boomstick: Mordecai is the stronger one of the two, as he managed to bash through a locked door and hit it open. Wiz: He accidentally broke a broom in half, and ripped a shirt in half with ease. He also managed to ram a Death Bear through a wall without much effort. This Death Bear is a full grown brown bear, which can weigh between 240 to 1,400 pounds. Boomstick: Rigby may be the weaker of the two but he managed to lift a giant box filled with cast iron sand! Wiz: He has carried Muscle Man and Mordecai on his back, and broke a VHS tape with his knee with little difficulty. Boomstick: Speed-wise, Mordecqi is the slower one, and doesn't have many speed feats. Wiz: While Rigby is the faster one, momentarily escaping the jaws of a ice monster called Snowball before being devoured. Boomstick: He even ran 2 miles all the way to Margaret's schoold in the time span of a few minutes! Wiz: They both managed to outrun the destroyer, are able to dodge lasers and gunfire. They even outran an explosion. Boomstick: And these two can take a hit! Rigby gets punched nearly all the time and just shrugs it off! Wiz: He even got punched by Skips hard enough that he got sent to the hospital and managed to survive. Boomstick: The two of them survived being hit by bombs, nukes, missiles, and even an explosion that eclipsed the entire planet! Wiz: And they show little injury to lasers. Boomstick: But my favorite thing about them is definitely the Death-Kwon-Do. Wiz: In order to use Death-Kwon-Do, Mordecai and Rigby must have a mullet and cut jeans....of all things. Boomstick: The moves include the Death Punch of Death, a punch so powerful, that it releases a wave that can topple over trees, fountains and trailers like their weightless! Wiz: The only thing that can block the Death Punch of Death would the Death Block of Death. Boomstick: The Death Kick of Death is a powerful flurry of kicks, and the Death Jump of Death makes the user jump so high, it's like they're flying! Wiz: The Jumping Kick of Death is...well....a jump kick. and the Bicycle Kick can block projectiles. Boomstick: Mordecai has great leadership skills, and great at motivational speeches. Wiz: He has been in a number of fights, making Mordecai a skilled fighter. Boomstick: Rigby has sharp claws and teeth, and is damn good with a whip! Wiz: They are also very imaginative and creative. Boomstick: But the greatest part of definitely the duo's weapons. Wiz: They've used a baseball bat from time to time, which can bash in the head of a zombie. Overall, a great melee weapon. Boomstick: And remember that I said Rigby was damn good with a whip? Well, look no further, he can grab a flatscreen TV from falling! Wiz: And Flatscreen TVs can weigh anywhere from 25 to 75 pounds. But these two weapons are nothing compared to the Fists of Justice. Boomstick: These bad boys were used to defeat Klorgbane pretty fricking easily! Wiz: But since there is only one pair, Mordecai and Rigby can only use one glove each. Boomstick: That's a bummer. Wiz: Despite the two's lazy lifestyles, Mordecai and Rigby have done some impressive things. Boomstick: Mordecai is very educated, and Rigby made the greatest basketball bank shot in existence, even tns Basketball God said so! Wiz: The both of them mastered the art of Death-Kwon-Do, and not only saved the world, but even the entire universe from the likes of Garret Bobby Ferguson, Klorgbane, and Mr. Ross, who was planning on erasing time as a whole, may I add. Boomstick: But now, flaws, right? Wiz: Yep. Mordecai is a lousy navigator and possibly a horrible swimmer. He's also generous to a fault. Boomstick: Rigby's the stupid one, nas he never got a high school diploma, despite the fact he went to high school and college. Wiz: Also, Rigby is careless, the weaker one, cowardly, and allergic to eggs. Boomstick: And the both of them are pretty lazy, and Death-Kwon-Do requires a mullet in order to be used. Wiz: Plus, since there is only one pair of the Fists of Justice, the two can only use one each. Boomstick: But still, if you want to pull a pie in the face prank on a person in the park, don't do it to these two. Unless you like the hospital. Mordecai & Rigby: Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches! Gumball & Darwin AD Break Fight Results |-|Bloodysoda= Description Interlude Mordecai & Rigby Gumball & Darwin Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:Season 3 PlozAlcachaz Category:BloodySoda Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year